Tea House
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: AU. NejixOC. 'Her petite figure looked as though one touch would send her frozen body crashing into pieces on the floor. His light violet eyes reflected concern. He had seen so far twelve of her break-ups all of which were either in blizzard snowfall or pouring rain'


Tea House (Neji Oneshot)

In the solitude of a booth, a young man sits. Among the noise of the tea house, not seeming to care. The buds in his ear drowned out the unruly girls that argued behind him. His light violet orbs gazed out among the snow crystals as he sat in great thought. He silently watched the scene outside.

"Listen, this is the last time I'm gonna see you. I think it's better if we go out own ways," the boy said trying to sound sincere.

"Oh," she looked down at the floor, "I see."

Emotions boiled and swirled inside her, she wouldn't show them though. She knew that was what he wanted, because that was the kind he was. Tears weld up, threatening to fall. She turned quickly escaping through the white wash to a familiar place. This wasn't the first time she was disserted at this tea house by those who claimed to love her, but in reality just wanted to use and abuse her. She heard the rev of the engine as the motorcycle pulled away. The sound vibrated through her breaking down the container holding her emotions in.

She opened the door to the warm and inviting tea house, but felt no warmth seep in. She advanced to a booth where she placed herself down slipping the black helmet beside her. She removed the bandana away shortly after allowing her long black to fall to her waist to throw from the cold evening ride. She then slipped the cold accumulated leather from her shoulders hoping warmth would fallow.

"Awe, Junko's back here again alone. What was his excuse this time," the waitress, Ai, questioned.

"That it be better to go our separate ways," the girl known as Junko responded.

"Aw," Ai cooed giving Junko a hug.

"Hang on just a moment and I'll get you something to cheer you up." With that she whisked behind the counter.

He watched the dark haired girl closely, waiting for her to fall to pieces like she seemed so close to doing. Her petite figure looked as though one touch would send her frozen body crashing into pieces on the floor. His light violet eyes reflected concern. He had seen so far twelve of her break-ups all of which were either in blizzard snowfall or tsunami equivalent of rain. He'd been watching the past few months finding himself thinking of her, worrying if she'd be abused again. No, he wasn't a stalker. He actually knew through several different connections and she knew of him fairly well.

Ai returned a hot cup of Jasmine tea in hand.

"Here you go; your favorite tea. That should warm you up," she smiled at her friend.

Junko returned the smile. "Thank you."

"Just flag me down if you need a refill or something else."

Junko nodded.

Neji analyzed deeply of what would be the best plan of action. A light bulb flicked on as an idea popped up. He quickly flagged down Ai.

"Yes Neji, what would you like?" Ai questioned.

"Give me a piece of cake that helps girls with depression," he demanded.

Ai looked confused for a moment, but then it hit her. "Oooh I get it now. Just one moment."

Ai ran off quickly behind the counter. Taking a slice of chocolate cake she returned to Neji.

"Here you go and good luck," she stated giving him a wink for good luck.

Neji stood and advanced toward the unsuspecting female. Silently he slipped the piece of cake in front of Junko. Junko jumped slightly and looked up to see who had given her the cake.

"Looked like you needed it," Neji answered her unasked question.

Junko smiled at him. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji gave a ghost of a smile in return and slipped into the seat across from her. A silence settled in around them as Junko sat in thought and Neji watched her carefully.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked looking down at the cake.

Neji slipped one hand under her chin lifting her hazel eyes to meet his light violet ones so she could see the truth behind his words.

"When I see you I see this girl that even though she gives off that she is strong and nothing can break her small form that underneath you are about to be broken apart by just a simple touch. That makes me just want to pull you into my arms and protect you from the world. I feel that our destiny is supposed to cross like that. When I see you hurt by another I can't help but think that they were stupid to let such a beautiful, smart, courageous girl go for something they know will never be better than you. I want to just punch them for being such idiots." He answered being completely honest with her.

Junko was surprised at his words. She never would have thought that someone could see past her defenses to see how hurt and broken she really was inside. Tears threatened to fall again, the emotions finally boiling over.

"Shh, it's alright. If you'll let me I'll protect you from now on," He mused wiping the falling tears with his thumb.

Junko nodded that she wanted him to protect her, hold her in his arms and love her lie no other was able to. That she wanted him to be her everything and she his and that nothing would ever get in the way of that.

"Let our destinies intertwine?" He asked looking her dead in the eye grabbing her hand.

Junko smiled; one thing can be said Neji was original that's for sure.

"Let's," she answered.

Neji leaned across the table and captured her lips in a sweet first kiss to their relationship.


End file.
